Tiredness Plus Anger Equals?
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: So,who can answer this equation? Danny hasn't slept in three days,Dash won't leave him alone,Dash calls Danny Dan equals what? An angry Danny? An angry Sam? Read and find out...In response to the monkey girl's challenge #1. A tiny bit DXS towards the end


**A/N In response to the monkey girl's challenge #1. Here's the challenge.**

**Challenge #1: Danny beats Dash! (I took out certain words)**

**Description: There aren't enough fics on this! So change that. Danny's been up all night catching ghosts (most in which were the Box Ghost escaping over and over) and Dash chooses NOW to pick on Danny. With a stressed out Danny, things get ugly. You can also make Danny get in trouble or not. Pre PP.**

**Rules: none, go nuts!**

**Okay, there's that. I don't own Danny Phantom or the idea, but I did make the plot.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Mr. Fenton!" I heard Mr. Lancer yell.

I shot up with a yelp…did I fall asleep again? I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Sorry…" I said tiredly.

"Mr. Fenton, are you sleeping at all at home?" my teacher asked.

Uh…that would be a no, because for the past three nights my dad's been up late testing the Ghost Portal door and not going to bed till dawn. I've fought the Box Ghost at least 80 times in the last three days, Skulker at least10, Ember at least 5 and many other ghosts I don't know, but I can't tell Mr. Lancer that because then he'll tell my parents and they won't leave me alone, "Um…yes," I lied.

Mr. Lancer gave me an 'I don't believe you look' but continued on with class. My head fell on my textbook, but then I felt a kick. I sat up and turned to where the kick came from and saw my best friend, Sam, giving me a concerned look. I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake. Finally, the bell for the end of first period rang and I left with Sam. When I arrived my locker I laid my head on my locker and started to fall asleep, "ny…" I heard Sam say, "Danny!"

I shot up, "I'm up!" I yelled.

I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder, "Maybe your dad will go to bed tonight," Sam said hopefully.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "I doubt it," I said, "Only Jazz or mom can get him to go to bed and Jazz is at college and mom is visiting her for the week."

Sam opened her mouth, "Fenton!" she said…wait that wasn't Sam's voice…that was…

I was pushed into the lockers by Dash, "Dash, leave him alone!" Sam yelled, "He's not feeling well!"

I groaned and held my head, "Who hit me?" I asked sleepily, "Ember or Skulker?"

"Who are they Fenton?" Dash asked.

I shook my head, "Nobody," I said and pried Dash's hands off me, "Just leave me alone."

"Since when are you bossy Fenton?" Dash asked and grabbed my arm.

I growled softly so only Sam heard it, "Leave me alone Dash," I said and pulled my arm away, "I'm not in the mood."

I went to open my locker, but my head was suddenly thrown into it, "Danny!" Sam yelled then I heard her yelp.

I turned and my vision was very burry, but I saw a black lump (Sam) on the ground and a red, white, and yellow lump (Dash) standing above it. I growled and shook my head clearing my vision, "Leave Sam alone Dash!" I yelled angry now.

"And what are you going to do about it Dan?" he asked.

I froze and Sam's head shot up, "What did you just call me?" I growled.

"Danny," Sam said, "He didn't know."

I was tired and totally mad right now. I grabbed Dash by the jacket and dragged him down the hall glaring, "Danny!" Sam yelled, "Oh no."

"Fenton!" Dash yelled, "Since when could you do this?"

I glared at him and he gulped. I knew I was being watched by kids and teachers but I really didn't care at the moment, "Danny!" I knew Sam was chasing me so I slowed down slightly, "Danny, let Dash go. He didn't know about-"

"I know that," I said trying not to let my anger out on her, "This is for throwing you on the ground and every other time he's messed with us."

"Danny, let him go," Sam said, "He's not a…you know what."

I looked at Sam then at Dash who was struggling to get out of his jacket, "Fine," I said, but opened a closet and opened it and threw him in and looked him straight in the eye, "But if you come anywhere near me or my friends again you'll quickly learn what I can do."

I slammed the door with him inside and walked away, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

I stopped, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking beside me.

I nodded, "I just really need a nap," I said and we headed to our next class.

_At Lunch…_

"Uh…Danny," Sam said, "Last time I checked mashed potatoes aren't a pillow."

"Huh?" I said and sat up and found mashed potatoes all over my cheek, "Oh…"

I wiped the mashed starch off my face, "I need sleep," I complained.

"Most people do," Sam said, "Dash alert."

I turned and there was an angry Dash coming towards us. I groaned, "Not in the mood," I said when Dash was in ear shot.

"You think you can just throw me in a closet and get away with it!" Dash yelled.

"Yes," I said annoyed not really thinking.

"Oh, that's it Fenton!" Dash said and I sensed a punch coming.

Out of ghost fighting instinct I grabbed his punch and out of pure tiredness and annoyance twisted his wrist back and his arm above his shoulder, "Ow!" Dash yelled.

I glared slightly at him, "I warned you," I said, "Now, I'll give you a choice. You can leave now or I can beat you now in front of the whole school."

I let Dash's arm free, "Like you could beat me up Fentina," Dash said and went for another punch.

I moved my head to the left and grabbed his wrist, "I gave you a choice Baxter," I growled and flipped him over me and he slid across the ground and into a mud puddle.

His hair was now brown, "Fenton!" Dash yelled.

I sat down, "I warned you Dash," I said, "I gave you a choice."

Dash growled, "You'll pay for this Fenton!" he yelled.

I glanced at him and my face hit my tray again in total tiredness. I felt Sam tap my head like a dog, "What am I going to do with you Danny?" she said and pulled something from my hair.

I sat up and saw a green bean in her hand. I groaned and wiped the food off my face, "I just want to go home," I said, "Where's Clockwork when you need him?"

Sam patted my head again and the bell rang.

_After School…_

School was finally over and I was heading straight home and SLEEPING. I'm jumping on the S.S. Dreamland and there are no stops, "Fenton!" Dash yelled.

But there will be a delay… "What do you want now Dash?" I asked annoyed.

I was suddenly grabbed by my arm and pulled to the ground, "Oof," I said to weak to stop the motion.

"You're going to pay for this morning and at lunch," Dash said.

I sat up and was ready to go home and to bed, but I knew I wasn't going anywhere until Dash was taken care of. I blew hair out of my eyes annoyed. Kids were gathering around us. I sighed, "I'll give you the same choice Baxter," I said sitting on the top of my feet.

Dash didn't answer just went to punch…a slow punch at that. I sighed and jumped in the air and landed just in time to grab his arm, "What-ah!" Dash yelled as I threw him into a tree, "Fenton!"

I groaned as he ran at me, "I just want to go to bed!" I yelled and tripped Dash causing his face to have skid marks, "I'm done! I'm going home and to BED!"

I started walking away with my book bag over my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes. I needed to get home…or just to a bed or something-my ghost sense went off, "Dang it!" I yelled and ran into an alley, "Dang it Dash," I said and transformed, "You just couldn't leave me alone. I could've at least had three minutes of sleep," I took off, "But nooooo."

I still had my book bag so I quickly phased into Sam room, "Danny?" Sam said shocked.

"Hold me school stuff," I said tiredly throwing my book bag to her, "Dash couldn't even let me have three minutes of sleep."

"Danny…" I phased out before she finished.

"Alright," I yelled, "Who is it this time!"

"I AM THE BOX-AH!"

"Not in the mood!" I yelled angrily.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I set Danny's book bag on the floor next to mine and grabbed my phone and dialed a number I got when I lost a bet with Tucker, "Hello?" Dash's voice came.

"Listen here Baxter," I growled, "You better find a million different hiding spots in that school because tomorrow, if and when I see you, you will be dead meat."

"Manson?" Dash said.

"Yes Manson!" I yelled, "You don't know what Danny goes through! He hasn't slept in three days! And you couldn't leave him alone so he could get three minutes of sleep! You are dead the minute I see you in school tomorrow! Do you hear me? I will bring a shovel and personally dig your grave!"

I heard Dash gulp then dial tone. I slammed my flip phone shut, "Dang you Dash," I said.

I then called Danny house, "Hello?" Jack answered followed by the portal opening, "Haha it still works!"

"Mr. Fenton?" I said, "It's Sam. I just wanted to let you know that Danny's over here and he may spend the night because we have a huge…book report due."

Well, it wasn't a total lie, "Okay Sam," Jack said followed by the portal opening again.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton," I said, "I think the portal's working. Can you please stop opening it?"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because tons of ghosts are getting out and Danny Phantom is working double time to get them all," I said.

"Why would I care what Phantom does?" Jack said, "Bye."

I groaned and hung up the phone, "Dang you Jack," I said, "Dang you Dash."

I had one last hope. I picked up my phone and carefully and slowly dialed the number. Please pick up this time, "Hello?" Jazz said.

"Thank the Lord!" I yelled.

"Sam?" Jazz said, "What's wrong?"

"Please yell at you dad and Dash after I'm done," I said.

"I'm afraid to know," Jazz said.

_An Hour Later…_

Danny phased into my room and fell to the floor more tired than before, "Danny!" I yelled and ran to him.

Danny turned human and looked at me, "You got a hold of Jazz?" he asked.

I nodded smiling, "Good…" Danny said and slowly stood up.

I helped him up and led him to my bed, "You sleep here," I said setting him on the bed, "I told your dad you're staying here tonight and told Dash that he better find a million hiding places tomorrow."

"Hmmhmm," Danny mumbled and was out cold after that.

I pulled the blanket over him stopping at his chin. I stared at him for the longest time. He was finally getting the rest he deserved. I ran a hand through his hair and couldn't resist kissing his cheek; good thing he was asleep. I went to my desk and started working on the book report that was due next week…okay, so I was looking at all the possible hiding spots in the school. I looked at Danny sound asleep on my bed. You better watch out Dash…cause I fight more dirty then Danny.

**A/N Okay, so I added a little DXS, but that's just what I do. Hope you enjoyed it the monkey girl! Please R&R.**


End file.
